


Juventud perdida

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga Mileto era, con seguridad, un hombre muy ocupado. Su gran vida sin duda era una fachada, hipocresía de lo que alguna vez fue y olvidó. El envío tardó lo que tenía que tardar, pero para él no era aceptable la espera. Así lo conoció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juventud perdida

Saga Mileto era, con seguridad, un hombre muy ocupado. Proveniente de una familia de clase media se había casado con una linda muchacha reconocida en la alta sociedad japonesa... O _suciedad_ , como suelen decir algunos. La _gran_ vida de Saga sin duda era una fachada, hipocresía de lo que alguna vez fue y olvidó.

  
Esa mañana, como todas, se encontraba tomando su habitual café. Como a él le gustaba: doble y sin azúcar. La secretaria parecía odiarlo, pues no dejaba de enviar más y más papeles para firmar, y la gente no dejaba de circular por su amplia oficina adornada con obras de artes dignas de un hombre con su clase. Hastiado, se tomó un receso al mediodía para almorzar aunque fuera algo, aunque no tuviera hambre.

 

Llamó a su secretaria y con su típica voz autoritaria le exigió que llamara a la casa de comida pidiendo un poco de Udon. Odiaba el Udon, pero era lo único que su estómago, en esos cinco años, había logrado soportar. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo Japón. Con sus costumbres tan alejadas de su Grecia, y su comida que le resultaba intolerante. No... No lograba adaptarse.

  
El envío tardó lo que tenía que tardar, pero para Saga no era aceptable la espera. Por eso, cuando el repartidor vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, apareció con la bandeja comenzó a reprenderlo por la falta hacia el cliente.

 

El muchacho escuchó con un estoicismo envidiable el discurso al que tan habituado estaba. No era el primer cliente ni el último que le diría lo mismo, con las mismas o distintas palabras. Se sacó la gorra y apoyó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, ignorando la reprimenda de su cliente. Al fin y al cabo, era solo el repartidor.

 

Saga notó esa madura indiferencia y no iba a permitir que a él lo tratasen así.  
  
—¿Te crees importante, jovencito? No te olvides que comes gracias a clientes como yo...  
—Te equivocas... —sorpresivamente el joven, quien no aparentaba tener más de diecisiete años, contradijo a aquel imponente hombre de negocios— Yo no como gracias a ti... —En su trato le había perdido el respeto.

—¿Qué?

—Lío constantemente con gente como tú... ratas que se creen gatos. Y puedo asegurarte que yo consigo mi comida con dignidad... —Al ver el rostro de asombro del hombre agregó con rapidez—: pero bueno, no vine a hablar de mí... solo estoy trabajando... Dame el dinero y me iré.

  
Pero Saga no iría a dejar las cosas así. No sin hacer valer su posición social y su hombría.

—¿Te crees que la vida es fácil? —cuestionó como si fuera un gran conocedor de ello—. No puede haber empleados que traten así a sus clientes. Con esa falta de respeto —escupió las últimas palabras.

  
El hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número. El joven, de pie en medio de la amplia oficina, supuso las intenciones de su cliente.

  
—¿Qué haces? —increpó un poco asustado.  
—Hago valer mis derechos como cliente —Saga dejó de hablar con el joven y comenzó a dialogar con el dueño de aquella casa de comida. Solo dio su nombre y apellido y todo estaba hecho. El niño comprendió su situación y explotó.

  
—¡Tú te crees que la vida es fácil porque tienes _esta_ vida! ¡No tienes que mendigar para conseguir un poco de pan! —Aquello, sin duda, lo había perturbado bastante.

 

Nunca un cliente había conseguido que lo echaran, y toda su vida dependía de ese empleo que acababa de perder por un imbécil. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó. _Él y sus arrebatos_.

 

Era tan solo un niño de quince años, esto Saga también lo comprendió recién.

  
—Esto te pasa por ser tan atropellado —Los decibeles de Saga habían bajado un poco con la reacción del chico.  
—¡Gracias! Ahora, por tu culpa, tendré que vender mi culo de nuevo. ¿Quién me dará de comer? ¿Tú? —El joven tomó su gorra para irse, ya no tenía sentido quedarse en aquel lugar, ¿para qué? Si ya no trabajaba.  
—Espera... —Lo frenó el hombre— por lo menos ten el dinero.  
—¿Para qué lo quiero?  
—Quédatelo tú... Compra comida pa...  
—¿Y ahora me dices esto? ¡Métetelo en el culo! ¿No ves? —El jovencito se trago más palabras de desprecio.  
—Siéntate, ven... No puedes irte así, en ese estado... —Saga, comprendía su error, pero no lo aceptaba, quiso enmendarlo de alguna forma.

  
El joven, sin más opciones, se sentó abatido con la gorra entre las manos.

—Hoy no tuve un buen día... —pronunció Saga, sin sentir remordimientos todavía.  
—¿Y yo tengo la culpa? —preguntó el joven, muy enojado.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

—Aya —le habló a la enfermera por el comunicador— tráeme café... Dos.  
—No me gusta el café...  
—Aya... Un café y un té.  
—¿Y ahora? —El joven hablaba consigo mismo.  
—Dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre? —El hombre jugaba con una lapicera entre los dedos.

Una breve pausa antes de que el joven le contestara con desgano.

  
—Ikki... Watanabe Ikki.  
—¿Vives cerca?  
—Sí... a quince minutos en moto. En una casilla, con mi hermano menor...  
—Tienes familia. —Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.  
—Solo un hermano... Shun.  
  
La conversación era fría, pero parecía que Saga necesitaba saber más de ese joven. El café y el te llegó con la mirada curiosa de la secretaria, ante esto, muy molesto, Saga la despachó con voz grave.  
  
—Gracias, Aya, ya puedes retirarte.  
—Sí, señor... Llamó su esposa y dijo que... —Pero la joven de cabello enrulado fue censurada por la mano de Saga.

 

No le interesaba saber qué carajo quería su esposa. Seguro que era alguna nueva estupidez de ella, como que el tono de las cortinas no era del que había pedido y ahora no combinaban con el tapizado de las sillas. Esos eran todos sus dramas existenciales.

  
—Me iré —sentenció Ikki poniéndose de pie.  
—Espera. ¿Qué harás ahora?  
—Me echaron por tu culpa, ¿recuerdas?

  
Saga se quedó sin palabras por unos breves segundos.

—Dime... ¿Qué sabes hacer? —El joven de cabellos azules se quedó asombrado por la pregunta, por eso no contestó nada, y ante su silencio el hombre continuó—. Supongo, sabrás trapear por lo menos.  
—S-Sí... —contestó con duda y con las grandes cejas arqueadas.  
—¿Cuánto te pagaban en esa Casa de mala muerte?  
—Cinco dólares.  
—¿La hora?

  
Ikki comenzó a reír, eso era un poco descabellado.

—El día —exclamó conteniendo la risa.

  
Saga arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Él ganaba eso casi por segundos, exagerando, por supuesto.

—Bueno... yo te ofrezco 20 dólares el día. —El hombre, vestido con un traje Armani, se quedó esperando la respuesta.  
  
Por supuesto que Ikki no se negó. Ese mismo día fue empleado por Saga, debía hacer solo la limpieza y, a decir verdad, no había mucho por limpiar o hacer. Prácticamente se la pasó el día dialogando con su nuevo jefe. Le contó que era huérfano y que su hermano de trece años dependía de él, que había estado en trabajos sucios como vender droga y, aunque le costó sincerarse, también prostituyéndose. Dejó muy en claro que solo lo hacía por su pequeño Shun.

 

Saga, sintiéndose un poco mal con su suerte, terminó por contarle solo un poco de su vida. Que provenía de una familia de clase media en Grecia, que había conocido a su esposa, Sadako en un crucero, y que se había casado con ella para luego venir a vivir a Japón. Que no tenía hijos y que aunque quisiera no podría. No le dio los motivos, pero era por su condición física. Saga era estéril.

Todo lo que tenia era gracias a la familia Kido, de donde provenía su esposa. La jornada atípica laboral llegó a su fin. Saga le preguntó al joven donde vivía.  
  
—No te preocupes, Saga... iré caminando. —La moto que Ikki poseía tenía que ser entregada al dueño de la Casa, donde pertenecía.  
—Déjame llevarte —insistió—. Vamos, no seas así...  
—Bueno, si no te molesta. —Ikki seguía tratándolo como a un igual, eso a Saga le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Y hasta un poco le agradaba que alguien no lo tratara de “usted”.  
  
Llegaron hasta el barrio pobre donde vivía el muchacho, en la puerta de una casa, un niño de pelo verde esperaba sentado en los desvencijados escalones de la entrada. Corrió a su encuentro y le recriminó.  
  
—¡Hermano! No has aparecido en todo el día... ya estaba preocupado. —El pequeño contuvo su angustia, su hermano no solía trabajar hasta tan tarde.  
—Es que... cambié de empleo, Shun. —Señaló a quien lo acompañaba—. Te presento a Saga.  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó con naturalidad. Esa espontaneidad y descuido le causo mucha gracia al hombre mayor.  
—Soy el culpable de que tu hermano haya cambiado de empleo —respondió divertido.  
—Es mi jefe —aclaró Ikki.  
—¡Ah!—exclamó al darse cuenta de que era alguien importante—. Pero pase, hombre, no se quedará afuera. —Shun lo tomó de un brazo con excesiva confianza.

  
Saga se sintió extraño, Ikki solo se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa amena por la actitud de su hermanito.

—Yo... debo volver a mi casa. Solo vine a traer a tu hermano...  
—Solo pase a tomar un té —pidió el niño con una mirada tierna que no pudo soslayar.  
  
El muchacho extendió un brazo invitándolo a pasar. Sin más opciones, y un poco incómodo, Saga aceptó y entró a la humilde vivienda. Ikki se sentía penoso también, pues sabía de la clase de vida que ese hombre llevaba. Shun preparó con alegría el té, hablando sobre sus quehaceres y su día en el colegio. Su hermano mayor trabajaba para que, por lo menos él, pudiera estudiar.

  
El hombre observaba enternecido aquella unión, su frío corazón comenzaba a demostrar emociones. Sin darse cuenta de la hora, afuera ya era de noche. Se despidió de los hermanos preguntándose qué sería de ellos en esa fría noche.

 

De vez en cuando pensaba en los demás, pero no por eso iría a hacerse demasiada mala sangre.

  
Saga llegó a su imponente mansión e ingresó dando la clave de seguridad. En la cocina los empleados y en la sala su esposa leyendo una revista de moda.  
  
—¿Dónde diablos estuviste, Saga? —inquirió Sadako con ligero enfado.  
—Lo siento... es que hoy tuve un día atípico. —Saga no tenía ganas de narrarle los pormenores, pero antes de que pensara en alguna infidelidad, optó por contarle. Como si a su mujer le importase.  
—¿Cómo estuvo el día en la empresa? —La joven cortó la historia aburrida de su marido.  
—Bien. El lunes firmaremos contrato con la empresa Inoue —respondió sentándose en el amplio sillón.  
—Ah, ne olvidaba... Mi hermana viene mañana a la ciudad.  
—¡¿Saori?! —preguntó con algo que parecía ser temor.  
—¿Cuántas hermanas tengo? —contestó con extremo fastidio por la estúpida pregunta— Sí, Saori.  
  
Lo único que le faltaba, que viniera esa mocosa con su aire de superioridad para refregarle en la cara que él era alguien gracias al apellido de su hermana, y que la empresa era de los Kido (algo muy cierto), para luego sentarse a tomar el té y hablar mal de sus maridos.  
  
—Hay hoteles muy buenos en Osaka —murmuró Saga con duda, intentando dar otras posibilidades.  
—Tú te irás a un hotel si me sigues molestando con lo mismo —Su cabello cortó se movió al compás del gesto de su cabeza, gesto que denotaba saturación. Con eso fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca a su marido—. No te olvides que el mes entrante está la fiesta de los Solo.  
—Sí. Lo recuerdo. —Los Solo. Saga sabía que era una familia de renombre, tanto o más que la familia Kido, por eso tal vez buscaban fusionarse.  
—Me iré a acostar, no hagas mucho ruido cuando te vayas a dormir que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano; debo ir por el vestido y a la peluquería. No me alcanzará el día —finalizó Sadako yéndose por el pasillo.  
  
Sí... sin hacer ruido. Mejor no hablar de la vida sexual... no existía. Saga ya había olvidado la anatomía femenina. Con ese asunto de su esterilidad su esposa lo trataba menos que a un hombre por no poder darle descendencia. Y si bien su hermana menor, Saori, debería estar alegre por poder darle a su ñoño hijo la firma de la empresa, se desvivía por hablar de ese tema con su hermana mayor... De lo poco que servía Saga.  
  
…  
  
Las semanas transcurrieron en la vida de Saga e Ikki, pero el empleo del joven llegó a su fin una tarde cuando Sadako fue a la empresa. Nunca iba a ver cómo marchaba el negocio, pero esa tarde justo tuvo la genial idea de pasar, ya que estaba cerca, y de esa forma cruzarse con el joven.

 

Ikki, como ya había probado una vez, no era un muchacho que dejara que lo llevaran por delante. Fue ese el detonante para la mujer, quien decidió que ese niño le desagradaba en su empresa y que por nada del mundo le daría de comer a un desagradecido. Saga intentó apaciguar la ira de su mujer, pero como siempre no pudo con su temperamento. En el ascensor acompañó a Ikki con mucha culpa, si bien no había sido echado por él se sentía un poco responsable.  
  
—Esa bruja —sentenció Ikki muy molesto.  
—Bueno; pero no te olvides que tu arrebato volvió a conseguir que te echaran —dijo Saga dándole un poco de humor al ambiente. Para nada le molestó que Ikki digiera que su mujer era una bruja. ¿Por qué negar la verdad?  
—Te tiene atado, ¿eh? —pronunció el joven de cabello azul, divertido por la escena de Saga discutiendo con su esposa con algo que parecía ser temor o recelo.

  
Saga se hizo el tonto. Había quedado como un perfecto idiota, de nuevo gracias a Sadako, como siempre ocurría.  
  
Llegaron a planta baja y Saga se despidió del muchacho sintiéndose en la obligación de prestarle ayuda. Sin decirle nada a nadie, subió a su oficina y por suerte su esposa ya no estaba, marcó un número, el teléfono de los Solo, y preguntó al hombre de la casa que lo atendió enseguida al reconocer su apellido. Le preguntó si necesitaba empleados. El hombre mayor, un poco asombrado por la descolocada pregunta, le dijo que para la fiesta aun no había contratado a ninguno, pero que estaba por ponerse con ello, y que necesitaba muchos jóvenes que llevaran bandejas y se encargaran de ayudar en la cocina. No le alcanzaba con los que tenía la casa.

 

Entonces Saga le recomendó a un joven que tenía experiencia y que era muy educado y correcto (en ese momento Saga se aguantó la risa). Ese joven era Ikki. Y definitivamente uno de los muchachos que trabajaría en esa fiesta.

Listo, le había conseguido un empleo provisorio. Esa tarde, a la salida del trabajo, Saga manejó hasta el barrio de los hermanos y con un poco de dificultad reconoció la casa desvencijada.

  
Luego de darle el mensaje a un agradecido Ikki, se negó a quedarse pues en su casa lo esperaba su mujer. Llego hasta su mansión y luego de marcar la clave ingresó al lugar. En el cuarto, su mujer ya se encontraba acostada.  
  
—¿Dónde carajo estuviste ahora? —preguntó Sadako en la penumbra del cuarto.  
—Fui a lo del joven... el empleado que echaste. Le conseguí empleo en la fiesta de los Solo —respondió con desgano desajustándose el nudo de la corbata.  
—¿Para qué ayudas a ese mocoso maleducado? —No podía tolerar semejante atrevimiento por parte de su marido, era como desacreditar sus ideas.  
—Sadako... necesita empleo —dijo Saga con fastidio, acostándose en la cama.  
—No será que estás con otra —susurró la mujer. A decir verdad eso la tenía sin cuidado.  
—Sadako, por favor... —pidió Saga con enfado— No digas esas cosas.  
—Mira, si es así... me haces un favor.  
  
Saga nada dijo frente al comentario. Debido a su situación bien sabía que a su mujer le convenía un hombre que le diera descendencia. Y él no estaba en condiciones de divorciarse, pues no tendría nada. Así que se tragó su bronca y la angustia y se quedó dormido junto a esa mujer que simulaba ser su esposa, porque él tenía en claro que por algún lado debía descargar las tensiones sexuales y si no era con él, ¿con quién?

…  
  
La tediosa y rimbombante fiesta de los Solo llegó con suma rapidez. Los días pasaron a la velocidad de la luz, por lo menos para Saga. Aunque su vida entera transcurría de esa forma. La veía pasar frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

  
Vestidos con sus mejores galas, la pareja se hizo presente en la gran mansión. Sadako iba colgada del brazo de Saga simulando, como siempre, su ficticio matrimonio feliz. Se desprendieron y Saga aprovechó para acercarse a la sección de bebidas. ¿Para qué quedarse? Tener que observar como su mujer coqueteaba con ese tal Julián de la familia. Prefirió perderse en la bebida.

   
Para grata sorpresa de Saga un joven extremadamente familiar se encontraba parado con las manos detrás de la espalda a la espera de algún pedido. Estaba exquisitamente vestido con un traje propio de un empleado, pero no de cualquier empleado, si no de uno proveniente de la familia Solo. A Saga se le hizo muy gracioso verlo a Ikki vestido de traje, cuando en el primer encuentro solo andaba con ropas mundanas.  
  
—Disculpe, jovencito, no he podido evitar observar su porte y su elegancia. Por casualidad ¿Es algún miembro de esta familia? —preguntó Saga divertido conteniendo la risa, de espaldas al joven.  
—No señor, solo soy un... ¡Saga! —Ikki aguantó la risa, para palmear el hombro de su antiguo jefe, quien no le molestó el trato familiar del joven. Nunca le había molestado, sino todo lo contrario. Nadie lo había tratado tan descabelladamente como ese gamberro arrebatador.  
—¿Y? ¿Cómo está la fiesta?  
—Estos sí que derrochan dinero —exclamó Ikki a modo de respuesta, consiguiendo que Saga rompiera a reír con su sensual y potente voz.  
—Son los Solo, una familia distinguida.  
—Sí, me di cuenta. Ahí está tu mujer —murmuró el joven al encontrarla por casualidad entre la gente.  
—Sí. Lo sé... He venido con ella, por si no te diste cuenta somos esposos.  
  
Ikki no agregó nada a la burla punzante del otro. Había podido vislumbrar que el matrimonio del hombre se alejaba mucho, justamente, de ser un matrimonio; pero no pudo aguantar por mucho más tiempo mantenerse al margen de sus observaciones.  
  
—Se ve muy contenta con ese de cabello enrulado...

Saga solo asintió para después susurrarle al oído.

—Es Julián, el hijo mayor de los Solo. Son siete hermanos. —Se lo había dicho más que nada era para aclararle cuán importante era y evitar un desastre. Ikki agradeció interiormente esa información.  
—¿Y por eso dejas que coquetee con tu mujer? —cuestionó y el hombre se quedó de piedra.  
—Sí que eres osado. Eso me recuerda porqué sueles perder los empleos.  
—Lo siento… yo... no quise. —Ikki se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, incómodo a causa de algún comentario suyo.  
—No te preocupes —tranquilizó Saga—. No puedo hacer nada. Está en ella. Además, por lo que me importa... mejor, así se quita un poco esa histeria. —Primera vez que el hombre hablaba con alguien de lo que pensaba sobre su mujer, y lo hacía con aquel niño que reía a causa del comentario solo porque se sentía seguro y confiado de hablar mal sobre ella.  
—Pero, Saga, ¿tú no le quitas la histeria? —preguntó divertido. Era lógico, ¿no?, siendo su esposo.  
—Pues... no quiero morir tan joven. Bello y virgen.

  
De nuevo los dos comenzaron a reír, tratando de controlarse para no llamar tanto la atención en una fiesta que más que fiesta parecía un velorio.

  
—Entonces... —siguió Ikki, mirándolo de reojo con suspicacia— ¿Nada de nada?  
—Sí que eres curioso. A ver, Ikki —lo desafió—, dime tú: ¿Nada de nada? —En realidad Saga quería desviar la conversación, no se sentía cómodo hablando de su vida sexual con un “niño”.  
—Desde que mi novio se fue a su país... no he tenido nada.

Saga se atragantó con el vaso de whisky que se había servido segundos antes.

  
—¿N-Novio? —preguntó, parpadeando— No novia, novio.  
—Pues... —se encogió de hombros— sí. —Ikki no veía lo raro en todo eso.  
—¿Se fue a su país?  
—Sí, a Rusia. Se llama Hyoga. No creo que vuelva pronto, suele irse y desaparecer, nos conocemos desde niños... aun así, todavía no he tenido nada con nadie.

  
Saga volvió a guardarse su asombro, no se imaginaba a aquel jovencito en esas situaciones, aun lo veía muy… pequeño, en especial para el sexo sodomita.

  
—Así que estamos iguales —suspiró Ikki—. Cuando quieras, Saga, yo no tengo problema... —soltó sin anestesia, y al ver la cara de espanto que le puso Saga comenzó a reír.

El hombre rió con sarcasmo.

 

—Muy gracioso, jovencito. Con esas cosas no se juegan.  
— Ja —susurró Ikki divertido—, te gustó la idea. Pero te lo dije sinceramente.

Saga en ese momento no supo dónde esconderse.

—Bueno, me voy a donde está mi mujer. Tengo que hacer buena letra.  
—Huyes de mí —refunfuñó—. Ah, Saga, espera —exclamó antes de que el hombre desapareciera—. He conseguido empleo en una casa de comida, justo al lado de donde conseguiste que me echaran. —Saga hizo una mueca de desaprobación por la mención de ese recuerdo. Ikki continuó hablando luego de dedicarle una sonrisa— Aquí está la tarjeta con el número... Digo, sé que no me necesitas para nada; p ero por las dudas, uno nunca sabe...

Saga aceptó la tarjeta y cuando comenzaba a irse Ikki lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Perdón... yo, Saga... quería decirte. —Le costaba horrores decirlo, si bien era algo lindo hacerlo, Ikki en su tonto orgullo se le dificultaba. Saga esperó con paciencia a que formara una oración entendible—. Gracias por conseguirme este empleo.  
—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Se retiró de ese lugar para ir en busca de su esposa y jugar al buen marido.  
  
La odiosa fiesta llegó a su fin y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, los últimos en irse, obvio, eran los empleados. Saga de vez en cuando vio pasar a Ikki llevando bandejas y demás cosas. Se despidió de él, ya que por culpa de Sadako, quien no dejaba de dialogar con Julián, terminaron siendo los últimos invitados en irse.

  
Durante el trayecto de la fiesta y el regreso a la mansión, Saga y Sadako no cruzaron palabra alguna, inclusive se acostaron a dormir y en silencio dieron fin al largo y agotador día.  
  
…

  
La presencia de Saori en aquella mansión sin duda reavivaba las llamas de la discordia. En esos momentos, siempre Sadako y Saga discutían más de lo normal, llegando al límite de los insultos. Aunque Sadako prefería manejarse con la ironía, buscando y consiguiendo herir los sentimientos de su víctima.

  
Saga, cansado de escuchar lo poco hombre que era, de lo inútil, y de que si era alguien era gracias al apellido Kido, decide darle fin a la discusión yendo más temprano a trabajar ese día.

  
En el auto, maldición, no podía manejar, a causa de unas estúpidas lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Como si le importara lo que opinara esa bruja. Escucharla era como escuchar a su padre. A toda persona que alguna vez le había dicho la poca cosa que era. Recuerdos de su juventud que por su bien decidió enterrar, pero que palabras como las dichas por su esposa, conseguían sacarlas a la luz. Siempre Sadako era la “llave” de su tormentoso pasado en Grecia.

  
Llegó a la oficina, un poco más tranquilo. Consiguió la compostura en el ascensor. Se sentó en la silla y por primera vez en su vida le pidió a una asombrada Aya “por favor” un café.

 

“Por favor”… Ya había olvidado esa palabra existía. No estaba en su repertorio, pero ¿quién carajo se creía él? Eso le había dicho Ikki la primera vez que se conocieron.

 

Sin saber por qué, manejado por una fuerza externa que lo orilla a eso, tomó el tubo del teléfono, buscó en su chaqueta la tarjeta y marcó el número. ¿Qué iría a pedir? Pidió Udon, pero por sobre todo pidió que el joven que le trajera la comida fuera Ikki, el nuevo empleado.

 

Había cambiado de Casa habitual solo por un empleado. ¿Qué hacia pidiendo el almuerzo a las 10 de la mañana? Tan solo quería que ese joven le alegrara un poco la mañana con sus arrebatos y sus ocurrencias.

  
Saga le avisó a su secretaria que cuando llegara el repartidor que lo hiciera pasar. Y así fue, el hombre jugaba nervioso con una lapicera. Los minutos pasaron y Aya hizo ingresar al joven.  
  
—Hola, Saga. No harás que me echen de mi nuevo empleo por retrasarme dos segundos, ¿no?—preguntó Ikki divertido—. Solo fui al baño, pero me lavé las manos.  
—Muy gracioso. Dime, ¿qué tal tu nuevo empleo?  
—Y... mi jefe nuevo no es como el otro. Este por lo menos me trata como persona.  
—Siéntate —ofreció—. Qué bueno... —agregó señalándole la silla.  
—Saga... ¿para qué me llamaste?

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco consternado.

  
—Pues... solo llamé a la casa por comida, y prefiero darte la propina a ti antes que...  
—Saga —terció una sonrisa irónica de descreimiento—. ¿Quién almuerza a las 10 de la mañana?—Se sentó con su nueva gorrita entre las piernas.  
—Bueno, pues... —Saga se sintió descolocado, había quedado evidenciado, inclusive consigo mismo, porque él también se lo preguntaba: ¿para qué lo había llamado?—. Solo, solo quería... no lo sé... —se sinceró— Quería verte, nada mas... Saber cómo estabas.  
—Bien —asintió—. Estoy bien. —No lo conformaba la excusa de Saga. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la entrada.  
—¿Te irás? —preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.  
—Sí, quisiera quedarme, pero estoy trabajando. No puedo retrasarme mucho.  
  
Saga asintió y cuando puso una mano sobre el picaporte de bronce, Ikki, sin restricciones le buscó el rostro y posó los labios dándole un delicado beso. Al ver que el hombre no rechazó el arrebato aunque tampoco lo correspondió, con más atrevimiento volvió a besarle la boca, solo que con pasión. Entonces ahí sí, Saga reaccionó.  
  
—¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Saga se separó con brusquedad—. Ikki, estás equivocado, yo...  
—¿Qué, Saga? —Ikki se sintió un poco mal por el rechazo.

 

Estaba tan agradecido con el hombre por todo lo que había hecho: por conseguirle empleo, por escucharlo, por prestarle atención, por mostrar interés en su mugrosa vida de pobre, cuando sabía que Saga tenía todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener. ¿Qué le podía importar dos hermanos huérfanos y pobres? Ikki se debatió entre aquellas cuestiones. Y por eso el rechazo le dolió en lo más profundo.

—Ikki, vete de aquí... Por favor, vete. —Saga se sentó en el suelo sobre la puerta de doble hoja, y presuroso el joven pasó por su lado escapando de aquel lugar.  
  
Algo se quebró en Saga. Algo salió a la luz, algo que él quería mantener oculto. Sin poder evitarlo, un torrente de imágenes se hizo presente en su mente. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos pues una jaqueca amenazaba con desmayarlo de dolor. Entonces recordó, recordó y reconoció que ese joven Ikki le agradaba mucho pues le recordaba a él cuándo tenía quince años.  
  
…  
 _  
El chocar y la transpiración de los cuerpos, sumado al olor penetrante del semen, todo se conformaba en uno, ofreciendo el afrodisíaco más poderoso para aquellos dos jóvenes que se amaban en secreto en una humilde vivienda en un barrio griego. Escondidos a los ojos de los adultos, retozaban en el lecho, confiados en la tardanza de su padre._

_  
Habían conocido los placeres carnales entre ellos, sin tener contacto con otros jóvenes, primero como un juego curioso, luego como una necesidad física. Pero con el tiempo, inevitablemente, se convirtió en una necesidad sentimental. Si bien no se amaban, el cariño era similar._

_  
Saga penetraba aquel cuerpo que tanto “amaba” con devoción, con sumo cuidado de no lastimar su ya acostumbrado orificio. Ofreciéndole a su amante un repertorio de caricias en todo el cuerpo._

_Los gemidos se hicieron escuchar pronto, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Saga buscó la boca de quien estimaba para depositar un beso que resumiera su profundo cariño._

_Tomado de sus formadas caderas por el trabajo arduo en el campo se descargó en su interior, jadeando y gimiendo. Acomodó al muchachito que cuidaba más que al oro, y buscó regularizar su respiración, cuando vio la figura del imponente, siempre imponente, del hombre de la casa._

_  
La escena de por sí hablaba sola. ¿Cómo explicarle a un padre semejante situación? Solo gritó el nombre del menor, y comenzó a aporrear al mayor preguntándole como era capaz de hacer una cosa semejante. Saga solo se ocupó de recibir los golpes y proteger el desnudo cuerpo de su gemelo Kanon; para luego desmayarse y despertarse en el mismo lugar._

_Su padre solo le dijo que había mandado lejos a Kanon y que tenía pensado mandarlo a él a otro lugar._

_Eran “la vergüenza de la familia Mileto”.  
  
_

_Obligado, siguió sus estudios convirtiéndose medianamente en alguien, hasta conocer a Sadako. El resto era historia aun más amarga._

 

…  
  
Saga se recostó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, llorando como un niño. La luz apenas se filtraba por la persiana americana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado? De seguro; pues ya eran las cinco de las tarde. Más de siete horas tirado en la alfombra.

  
Logro componerse, se puso de pie para caminar y llegar tambaleándose hasta su silla. Se sentó dejando caer su pesado cuerpo y abrió el último cajón de su escritorio para sacar una botella de algún licor del que ya había olvidado su contenido. Lo bebió nerviosamente volcando parte del líquido ámbar sobre su camisa y de inmediato arrojó la botella contra la pared. Tomó su chaqueta, cerró con llave la oficina y bajó hasta el subsuelo en busca del auto.

 

Manejó a toda prisa hasta su hogar y una vez allí se dio una ducha de agua fría. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su mujer? Qué le importaba. Mejor... porque si ella llegaba a decirle algo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría en esa ocasión, con tantas emociones sombrías bullendo en su interior.

  
Se acostó temprano sin siquiera cenar. Quería, cuanto antes, acabar con ese nefasto día. Se quedó dormido sin saber que el viejo Saga había vuelto. Algo en el que creía muerto.  
  
…  
  
Los días transcurrieron con pesada calma. La jornada laboral no decreció. Un lunes, día que Saga terminaba más temprano, recibió una visita que no esperaba. Si bien Ikki no había ido hasta su oficina lo esperó a la salida del estacionamiento, saltando encima del auto para evitar que se fuera.

 

 Asombrado por la avasallante actitud y al reconocer quien era, Saga lo invitó a subir, para luego manejar los suficientemente lejos de las miradas acusadoras.

  
En el auto, Ikki dio comienzo a la conversación, Saga escuchó con paciencia todo lo que el joven le decía. Muchas palabras, sin duda dulces, pero que no eran correctas.

  
—Ikki... soy un hombre casado.  
—Saga... ¿de qué matrimonio me hablas? Tú y tu farsa del marido feliz y complaciente.

Saga sabía que el adolescente tenía más razón que él.

—Además... Somos hombres.  
—¿Eso importa? —Ikki comenzó a molestarse con la incómoda situación. En su ego no creyó que aquel importante hombre de negocios lo rechazara.  
—Yo... no sé qué decirte, Ikki. Eres una criatura, yo...  
—Tengo quince años. No soy una criatura.

Saga se sorprendió enormemente, pues suponía que aquel joven tenía, como mínimo, unos diecisiete años. Con más razón la relación no podría ser posible.

  
—Ikki… tengo más de treinta años. Somos de mundos diferentes...  
—Claro, ¿no? No quieres retozar con un pendejo pobre, ¿es eso?

Saga miraba a ambos lados de la calle para ver si había autos.

—No digas esas cosas. Sabes que no pasa por ese lado...  
—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el muchacho al ver que el hombre tomaba otro camino.  
—Te llevo a tu casa...  
—No —se cruzó de brazos—. Deja, gracias. —En su orgullo ni siquiera quería ser alcanzado.  
—Vamos... no te comportes como un crío si no lo eres —dijo Saga sonriendo para luego apoyar la mano libre en la pierna de Ikki, quien se retrajo por el leve contacto.

 

El hombre retiró la mano al ver la reacción.

—Bueno. Gracias —El joven, sin más opciones o excusas para negarse, aceptó la oferta de ser alcanzado.  
  
Durante el trayecto Saga volteó un par de veces la mirada para observar la de su acompañante, quien la perdía mirando a través de la ventanilla. Esbozó alguna que otra sonrisa al percatarse lo bello que era el chico.

 

Ikki se sumergió en sus pensamientos, la proximidad con el hombre, si bien la ansiaba, lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué iría a pasar, si pasaba? Sin duda lo quería, quería a Saga, pero él... ¿sentiría lo mismo o solo...? ¿O solo seria sexo?  
  
Llegaron a la desvencijada casa e Ikki lo invitó a pasar. Saga no vio nada malo en ello, aunque en su interior sabía por qué había aceptado esa inocente propuesta. En aquella vivienda el pequeño Shun no estaba.  
  
—Hoy tenía que hacer un trabajo práctico con sus compañeros —aclaró Ikki prendiendo la hornalla para colocar la tetera.

  
Saga, sin decir nada, se sentó en una de las sillas. Solo había dos, y un sillón raido que de seguro hacía de cama para alguno de los dos hermanitos.

—¿Quieres un té?  
—Sí —respondió el hombre.

 

Lo sabía... sabía que ese amor era enfermo pero no podía evitarlo. Ikki sintió la proximidad de Saga, pero a pesar de que consiguió ponerlo nervioso no evitó que los brazos potentes del hombre de mirada penetrante, lo tomara por la cintura. Se dejó llevar por ese cálido abrazo.

  
Saga lo volteó para mirarlo fijo.  
  
—Eres... hermoso —susurró en el oído de Ikki, para luego depositar un dulce beso en esos labios que ansiaba. Y lo sabía… sabía que, como toda su vida, ese amor era enfermo.  
  
El joven abrió la boca permitiendo la invasión. Las lenguas húmedas comenzaron a luchar con tibieza. Bajó sus temblorosas e inexpertas manos a través de la columna vertebral de Saga y acarició esa espalda ancha, hasta llegar a las caderas. Las manos del hombre también iniciaron su exploración a través del cuerpo del menor y se preguntaba si era correcto profanar esa aparente pureza, que por supuesto no era tal. Algo lo detuvo... tal vez la voz de su conciencia.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ikki cuando pudo desprenderse de la boca que lo tenía prisionero.

—No. No puedo —respondió con dificultad—. No puedo... Aun, todo esto me cuesta, tú...  
—Tranquilo. —Ikki intentó apaciguar ese torbellino de sensaciones—. Será otro día... No te preocupes, no tiene por qué pasar hoy. —Parecía ser que él era el experto y Saga el niño temeroso.

 

Tomaron el té dedicándose miradas de deseo con algún que otro roce, pero no demasiado osado. El hombre aún no se sentía seguro de profanar ese cuerpo, aunque lo deseaba, sí... Y de qué manera.

  
Saga se despidió del joven estrechándolo entre sus brazos, besándolo en el cuello y en la boca. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que su miembro había conseguido una plena erección. Se lo hizo notar a Ikki poniéndolo más que nervioso e inquieto. El hombre notó ese estado y decidió dejar las cosas allí.

 

Saga sabía, mientras tenía ese cuerpo entre los brazos, que su amor podía ser tildado de enfermo por algunos hipócritas; pero sin duda sentía cariño por el joven. Cariño y curiosidad.

  
Manejó con una sonrisa todo el trayecto. Hacía mucho, también, que no se sentía tan feliz; pero al recordar la causa de su felicidad no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el alma, Ikki era un niño. Estaba enfermo, Saga se sentía enfermo. ¡Al diablo con eso! Era feliz.

Entró a la mansión y saludó a su mujer con un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la tomó por sorpresa. Dejó de lado la revista y miró a su marido con asombro mientras se perdía subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto. En el trayecto, Saga se encontró con su cuñada, dándole las buenas tardes con una amabilidad de la que no era merecedora, sorprendiéndola también a ella.  
  
…  
  
Los días pasaron con el atípico buen humor de Saga, producto del mal humor en Sadako y Saori. Una tarde las dos mujeres informaron que irían de compras. Como solían hacer, se perderían entre joyas y vestido por horas, por eso Saga aprovechó la ausencia y llamó a la casa de comida, pidiendo por Udon y por supuesto que por Ikki.

  
Ikki llegó en su moto y se sacó el casco dejando al descubierto su rostro presa del asombro.  
  
—Increíble —exclamó al ver la imponente mansión en donde vivía Saga, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa, enternecido con la vista y feliz de ver al muchacho impactado.  
  
El hombre lo hizo pasar y lo llevó hasta la sala. Sabía que los empleados nunca hablaban de lo que ocurría en esa casa, además, le tenían más aprecio a él que a la bruja Kido. Les prepararon unas bebidas alcohólicas que a Ikki no le sentaron muy bien que digamos. Saga aprovechó para llevarlo a conocer el parque y ¿por qué no? También su cuarto.

  
Ikki, como un niño juguetón, se arrojó en la cama para dejar que su cuerpo rebotara contra el colchón de alambre. Divertido con eso, el hombre lo acompañó, acostándose a su lado. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla y atrajo al chico hasta su cuerpo. Ikki se dejó llevar por esas potentes manos y la furtiva lengua que lo investigaba sin decoro. Con duda dejó que el hombre lo desvistiera.

  
Una vez denudo, Saga se ocupó de llenar el cuerpo tibio del muchacho con suaves y estimulantes besos. Si bien Ikki no era virgen, prácticamente, su único hombre había sido el rubio siberiano.

  
Saga comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas dejando al descubierto una incipiente erección, como hacía tanto tiempo no tenía. Intuía que se descargaría de inmediato, por eso le pidió al chico que se lo introdujera en la boca.  
  
—Si quieres... si no lo has hecho nunca...  
—Sí —interrumpió Ikki con convicción.

 

A sus clientes, en aquella nefasta época, debía practicarles sexo oral. Hombres mucho más grandes que Saga, siendo él mucho más pequeño que en ese momento.  
  
Ikki llevó el pene hasta la boca, brindándole placeres que Saga creyó olvidados. Cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de tener el miembro hasta la garganta ese líquido espeso y conocido hizo su aparición atragantándolo, saciándolo y estimulándolo.

  
El hombre, complacido y complaciente, acostó al muchacho boca arriba y comenzó a deslizar los dedos y su lengua a través del pecho y del abdomen, hasta llegar al ombligo y detenerse a jugar allí. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro erguido y comenzó a propiciarle los placeres que también creyó olvidados... Placeres que él en su época supo dar, pero no recibir.

  
Ikki se retorció y gimió de placer, brindando la mejor sinfonía a los oídos de Saga. En pocos segundos se descargó en la boca del hombre sintiéndose agradecido. Saga degustó el néctar encontrándolo tan embriagador como en antaño. Y recordó a su querido Kanon. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Estaría vivo aún?

 

Un abrazo débil pero cálido lo devolvió a la realidad. Abrazados, las caricias consiguieron motivarlos de nuevo.

  
Saga preparó el orificio, que Ikki insistía en que estaba acostumbrado, con suficiente crema. Introdujo un dedo, luego dos. Morbosamente aquello lo provocaba de sobremanera. El joven, ahora boca abajo, se aferraba a las finas y caras sabanas de seda. Saga supo que lo tomaría en aquella cama, lugar que compartía junto a su mujer. Y así lo hizo. Volteó a su amante y le abrió las piernas hasta situarse encima de él. Empujó un poco y la barrera fue quebrada. Un poco más y ya estaba hasta la mitad. Ikki lo sentía, lo sentía dentro de él, desgarrándolo. Un grito y el pene acabó ensartado en su totalidad. Entonces el bombeo rítmico comenzó, acompañado con el rechinar de la cama.

  
El joven cerraba la boca con fuerza, apretando los dientes, ejerciendo presión. Mientras, sus manos arañaban la espalda ancha del hombre que lo estaba tomando, una lágrima amenazó con escurrirse. Saga lo notó y frenó su alocado vaivén.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —El hombre acariciaba las tupidas cejas de Ikki en son de consuelo.  
—Me... me duele mucho... Es que... es muy grande... nunca me había entrado una tan grande... además hacer mucho que no…  
—Lo entiendo... —Saga comenzó a besar la boca de su amante y en un hábil movimiento lo sentó sobre su pene, quedando así, los dos sentados en la cama, Ikki encima de él.  
  
El miembro frotándose contra el abdomen del moreno, estimuló al menor quien comenzaba a gozar junto al mayor. Cuando Saga sintió llegar al clímax, besó sin querer desprenderse un segundo de esa boca, los labios de Ikki, mientras este, tomado a su cuello llegó al tan ansiado orgasmo, jadeando y gimiendo.

 

El hombre también llegó de la misma manera, nada más que su miel la descargó en el interior del muchacho.

 

Porque por más que Ikki anduviese por la vida haciendo el papel de chico rudo, en el fondo no dejaba de ser un adolescente temeroso. Así se conocieron. Y Saga sonrió frente a esa idea y a ese recuerdo.

  
Lo depositó en la revuelta cama y se dedicó a observarlo y a besarlo con devoción. Ikki era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría. Se sintió agradecido con el joven, por darle el placer que su mujer y la vida le habían obligado a olvidar.  
  
…  
  
Así transcurrieron los meses, en aparente calma. El juego de los amantes dio comienzo.

 

 Si bien Sadako se sorprendió al ver tan seguido a ese jovenzuelo, que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no gastó muchos segundos de su vida en sacar conjeturas sobre ello.

  
Saga lo hacía ir a su empresa. Ikki, como siempre llevaba el envío de comida: Udon. Y en cinco minutos, no más. Quizás diez si al joven se le ocurría una buena excusa que justificara en su trabajo la tardanza, el hombre le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior para apoyarlo contra el escritorio y poder penetrarlo furtivamente, ahogando gritos y gemidos que alertasen a la secretaria.

 

Aquel juego morboso los fascinaba a los dos. Al joven le encantaba llegar y sin preámbulos encontrarse con sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y sus manos aferradas a cualquier cosa, mientras ese hombre lo poseía de manera veloz y violenta. Por su lado, Saga disfrutaba de aquellos encuentros. Encuentros cortos, pero intensos.

 

Cuando se hacían de tiempo, arreglaban para encontrarse en algún hotel de mala muerte, pues en esos lugares, por más que lo notaran, no se espantaban de la relación. Ikki, si bien aparentaba tener diecisiete años, Saga dejaba muy marcados sus treinta años con sus rasgos firmes y profundos.

 

Intentaban evitar los encuentros en la casa del hombre, era preferible ser precavidos. Lo bien que hacían. Pero Saga lo llamó un sábado a la tarde, aprovechando el franco de Ikki y la ausencia de su señora quien, como todos los sábados a la tarde, se perdía con sus amigas en conversaciones huecas hablando mal de los demás y fanfarroneando de su suerte barata.

  
Saga le preparó un baño a su amante, agua tibia y sales, que el joven supo apreciar pues la bañera era de ensueño. Lo aseó, lo perfumó y lo vistió. Deleitándose con la trémula y pura piel morena de Ikki.

  
El hombre lo llevó hasta la cama y con infinita dulzura lo recostó en ella. ¿Para qué lo había vestido? Comenzó a quitarle las prendas, una por una, disfrutando de nuevo del leve contacto.

 

Una vez desnudo se quedó observando ese corrompido cuerpo. Con extrema morbosidad lo hizo suyo una y otra vez. Hasta que ocurrió el desastre que dio un vuelco inesperado.

 

Las infidelidades a la larga o a la corta, son descubiertas...

 

Sadako llego temprano, pues se había suspendido el encuentro con sus amigas, encontrándolo a su marido en la cama con un hombre. Peor aun... con un “niño”. ¿Qué mente enferma podía aceptar algo así?

 

Saga sintió volver al pasado. Saga vio en su mujer a su padre. Y debajo de él a su hermano. Pero no, la realidad era otra. Mucho más cruda.

 

Saga lo había perdido todo... absolutamente todo.

 

Y todo por un niño que lo había vuelto loco de placer. Sin duda valía la pena.

 

 ¿La valía?

  
No solo Sadako se divorció de Saga, aun peor le hizo la denuncia. Ikki era menor de edad. No había nada ni nadie que lo salvase de esa soga al cuello. Solo una gran suma de dinero que pagase la fianza.

 

Pero el era un Mileto... La vergüenza de la familia Mileto, quienes además no tenían nada.

 

Lo poco que él había sido y cosechado en su vida, le costó reconocerlo, pero era cierto: había sido gracias al apellido Kido: Apellido que ahora lo había abandonado a su suerte.

 

Sus amistades ficticias también. ¿Quién pagaría la fianza de un depravado sexual? La respuesta llegó para Saga de quien menos se lo esperaba.

 

Sin imaginarlo, antes de que fuera trasladado a una cárcel. El oficial le abrió la celda ofreciéndole las escasas pertenencias con las que había sido detenido: su billetera y un reloj de pulsera.  
  
—¿Qué? —Saga no comprendía qué ocurría. El oficial entendió lo que quería decir.  
—Han pagado su fianza. Es todo. Un hombre libre, ahora.

¿Quién, en ese maldito mundo podrido, podía compadecerse de su persona? Un nombre le vino a la mente, pero la simple idea era descabellada, aun así lo preguntó.

—¿Quién?  
—Un tal... Kanon Mileto.  
  
Así que seguía vivo en algún lugar. Saga sonrió y se guardó la billetera vacía luego de tirar la foto de su mujer, para a continuación colocarse el reloj en la muñeca. Se quedó un rato mirando el objeto fijamente. Ironías de la vida. El reloj más caro que cualquiera podía tener era su única posesión en ese momento.

 

 Salió a la calle y el sol le obligó a cubrirse con el brazo. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista otra respuesta que no buscaba llegó sola, con la presencia de Ikki.

 

No solo tenía su reloj, por lo visto. Algo más importante que lo material, en su nefasta vida, lo acompañaba. Ya no más nefasta.

  
Le sonrió al muchacho y en compañía caminaron por largas e interminables calles hasta un barrio pobre... _juntos_.

 

¿Qué le depararía la vida?

 

A Saga ya no le importaba, siempre y cuando ese muchacho estuviera a su lado.

 

¿Y cuando sus arrugas surcaren su rostro trece años más viejo? Tampoco le importaba, en su momento se preocuparía por ello. No tenía nada, solo su presencia. Sin futuro ni proyectos.

¿Era amor?

  
 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =).


End file.
